


F Equals

by Mouseferatu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, First Meetings, Kai is bad at math, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Students, Tutoring, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseferatu/pseuds/Mouseferatu
Summary: Kai needs help understanding calculus, but he might not be able to focus with Soobin as his tutor.





	F Equals

“I’m never going to understand this,” Kai groans, staring at a page covered in equations, some crossed out and re-written, many highlighted in a rainbow of colors. He promptly drops his head onto it.

“Excuse me, are you Huening Kai?”

The voice startles him despite its softness. He looks up to see an angel standing in front of him, and it takes a moment before he can speak. “Y-yes, but Kai is fine. You must be Soobin then?” He's flustered, a fact highlighted by his shaky voice.

The older boy nods, sliding into the seat beside him. “Yep! I wasn’t sure if the tutoring office had told you my name or not. It’s nice to meet you!” With slender fingers, he pulls an enormous binder out of his backpack, humming softly.

Kai can feel the positivity radiating off of him. He sits up and rests his chin on his hand, not caring that he’s blatantly staring at the other. Soobin starts spouting off mathematical phrases, but none of them reach Kai’s ears. He’s too entranced to think about infinitesimals.

After a few moments, Soobin glances over, his words faltering when he sees how intensely the younger is looking at him. “So, um, I heard your class was on differentials this week?” He taps his pencil to distract himself from the blush rising on his cheeks.

Kai nods, not even hearing the question.

Soobin flips to a blank piece of graph paper, quickly sketching out an S shape. “It’s easier if you have a metaphor to help you think about them. I like to picture the graph as a map, with the curve of the function being a road.”

”You’re driving down the road, right, and each time you turn the wheel, your car changes directions.” Soobin slides his finger lightly along the graph as he speaks. ”Wherever you turn is where the differentials are, or the points where the curve changes direction.” 

For example, if you have the function F equals…”

Kai tries to focus on what Soobin is saying, but the older boy’s soothing voice lulls him into daydreaming. He thinks about how soft his hands must be, how squishy his cheeks look, how nice it would be to rub his belly.

His eyes widen when he realizes the other is waiting for a response. He has no idea what he’s been asked, so he stares back at him blankly.

“Do you understand so far?”

Kai nods dramatically. “Oh yeah, definitely. Curvy roads, driving, cars, beep beep.”

Soobin smiles so widely his eyes turn into crescents and Kai feels his heart start racing. The older taps his temple. “See? Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy,” he says confidentially.

And then Kai panics. “Wait, Soobin?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know how to drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by @vaisace
> 
> Prompt: “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”


End file.
